As a copying machine or a printer, there is an image forming apparatus that attaches and detaches, to and from an image forming apparatus body, a process unit in which process sections that apply an electrophotographic process to photoconductive members are integrally formed. If the process unit is used, when an operator performs operation such as counter reset for determining timing for maintenance such as replacement of expendable supplies or the process sections, it is likely that workability during the maintenance is deteriorated. If a determination component such as a fuse is used to determine timing for maintenance of the process unit, it is likely that costs increase and workability is deteriorated because replacement of the determination component is necessary.